


Rage to Riches

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is what happens when I watch QAF with EP 5 on. I hate the ending so I made my own.





	Rage to Riches

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I want to thank Carly for doing a great Beta job. I want to thank my girls. I wrote this in like 4 hours. Also thanks to Nikki for her research of what EP this was for me. She had to watch QAF, what a great research. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to my girls. Sid and Denise, you are the best.Love you all.

* * *

**Brian POV:**

It’s been a little under three months since Justin walked out of the Rage party with that banjo, no violin player, Ian. No, I mean Ethan. I act like I don’t know his name or what he plays because lets face it. It’s the Brian Kinney way of things. But I haven’t done true Brian Kinney things since I met that fucking blond haired twinkie. The one with the most amazing sunshine smile. Fuck, a man I should say.

I pretty much pushed him over the edge. I push everyone I love over an edge at one time or another. But Justin stuck by me through them all. Even after pushing Mikey over the edge when everyone else showed how pissed they were at me. Justin didn’t agree with what I did, but he stuck by me. Still loved me even after all the bullshit I put him through.

I remember the first moment I saw him. Leaning against the lamppost. I didn’t believe in GOD ‘til then because only a true God could make an angel like him. I promised to take him someplace special. But the truth is, I was the one who went some place special and it is because of him. He took me so high above the clouds that I swear I was flying, and not in a drug induced way. I didn’t believe in love at all until I met Justin. The moment I saw him, I knew I was falling. I know that it’s odd for Brian Fucking Kinney to talk like this, but the moment I saw the Sunshine of the world, I knew my old ways would somehow vanish. 

But I didn’t change in the way I should have. He was okay with the tricking, hell he did it as well. But I never said the words to him. I always thought actions spoke louder then words. I always just looked at him when he talked of ‘LOVE’ but the truth is, he is right. I loved hearing him say it. I miss him saying it and now I would do anything I could to hear it. 

I haven’t done a lot since Justin left. I work, go home. Get dressed and go out to do the only thing I know how to do to get rid of the pain. And the Brian Kinney pain management way is to fuck and get sucked. Pleasure to release the pain, but even that isn’t working anymore. I just miss Justin more. I try to fuck them, ok let’s face it, it was making love to Justin. But I can’t stop thinking about him. His eyes, how his face looks when he cums and screams my name. 

“Brian, where did you go.” I look up from where I sat to remember where I am. 

“I got to go boys,” I tell them, standing to I grab my jacket.

“Brian Kinney you come over here.” It’s family dinner night at Deb’s and the gang is here, minus Justin.

“Mikey, Since when I have listened to any of you?” 

“Since I know what you are doing.” He takes my arm and pulls me away. “Brian I know that I am one of your biggest fans and I should be jumping for joy that he’s gone. But I see now that I was wrong. You were different with him. You love him and as much as I hate to admit it, he loves you.”

“So much that he left me for that fiddler boy.” 

“Brian, you made him do it. You pushed him because you are afraid of him. You were afraid of how he made you feel. Look, we all know you love him.”

I lean down and place my lips on his, shutting him up. “I have to go Mikey.” I turn to walk out but not without hearing what was said. “Why did he do that?” Ben asked. 

“He does that for either one of two reasons. One because he’s high and stoned and I’m just the closest or he is trying to shut me up. This one was to shut me up because he didn’t want to hear the truth.” 

“Oh, that he loves Justin?” 

“Yes, and he hates the fact that we all know it.” They shut the door as I climb into the vette and take off. I head over to Babylon to do some more pain management. I see a blond boy who is as tall as Justin. I make my way over to him, sliding an arm around him and whisper in his ear. 

“You want the best fuck you will ever have in your life?” He simply nods as I move him towards the backroom. 

I lean against the wall, he leans in and kisses me, but they aren’t Justin’s lips. I push him down as he pushes my pants down. Taking my cock in his mouth and sucking on it like it was a lollipop. I lean my head back and think of Justin sucking me off. No one sucks a cock like Justin. It’s like his lips were meant for every part of my body. But once again, this isn’t Justin. 

I pull him up and turn him around, pushing his pants down and slide a condom on before sliding into his ass. He moans as I enter him. I push in and pull out, slamming so far into him He shoots all over the wall. I keep going as I feel him start to move again. I keep pushing in, waiting to hear Justin’s moans and screams. I lose it. Not in the way I should. I lose my thoughts and pull out of the blond trick without cumin. Something was missing. See, just as Justin’s lips are made for me, every part of him is made for me. We fit together like a glove on a hand. Shit, now I am quoting fucking lesbian lines.

After pulling my pants up, I head out to the bar and get two shots of beam and lean my head back. Letting the taste sink in. I look up at the door, seeing a blond out the corner of my eyes. But once again, just like all the other nights the past three months, it’s not my Sunshine.

I walk out the door and instead of getting in the vette, I figure I’ll go for a walk. I hear violin music as I turn the corner and I see Ian standing there. I walk over to him and go to put money in the case. He stops me. “I don’t need your money.” 

“Not what I heard. You’re good Ian, and it’s a shame no one else will hear it because you didn’t want to hide who you are. Fuck them.”

“What would you know about that?”

“I know you practice that thing for hours on end and have broken more strings then you care to admit to become the best you can be and what is coming of that. Playing in parks and on street corners to make enough to pay rent. I know that you are fucking great at playing and it’s a shame no one else will know. I may not like the music you play, but I know talent when I hear it. But then again, there is nothing noble about being poor.” He looks at me for a moment before smiling.

“You trying to get rid of me to get Justin back?” 

“I don’t want him back.” Then I think of what I said. Truly a Brian Kinney way. “No let me rephrase that. Fuck yes, I want him back, but I don’t have to make you leave to get him. See there is something you should know. Justin and I have something that you will never have with him. We are apart now, but not for long. See, Justin wants something from me.”

“That you never gave him but I have.” He spits out.

“Look you pathetic little excuse of a human. I couldn’t say what he wanted, THEN. Look I didn’t come here to fight; I was out and wanted to tell you that you are fucking up your life by giving up your dream. It’s your call.” I tell him before walking away, with him screaming in the background. 

“He will never go back to you Kinney. He loves me.” I just smile to myself, knowing what it is I need to do. 

The next night I am at work as I Cynthia buzzes me to let me know I have a call. 

“Kinney,” I say into the receiver.

“Mr. Kinney I wanted to let you know that your order had been delivered.”

“Thank you very much. Have a great day.”

I hang up the phone as a smile spreads across my face, marking off that one from my list. As I expected, Justin was at the loft when I got home. Holding the flowers I had sent to him. 

He looks at me. “What is this for?” I smile at him. 

“Hi to you to Sunshine. Come on up.”

“Brian, I want to know what this means. ‘To the Sunshine of the world, Thanks. Please come by the loft when you get out of school.’ What is going on?” 

“Come upstairs. Please.”

“Fine.”

We get upstairs and as I open the door I can smell the aroma of the flowers and candles. I look at Justin’s face, which seems to be in total surprise.

“How about a picnic? I know that there are flowers to smell so I had some delivered and none of which you are allergic to.” He smiles at me but still seems a bit suspicious. 

“I made your favorite. Well I had Emmett make them.” He nods at me. 

“Brian, I’ve got to go. I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Not until you eat a healthy meal with me. Please.” I look at his beautiful eyes.

“I should have known Em had something to do with this.” He turns to walk out.

“Justin, I asked him to do it. It was my idea. Please just sit and eat.” He thinks for a moment before sitting down.

We eat in silence, all but the slow music in the background. I stand up and put a hand out to him. 

“Care to dance stud, I promise. You won’t forget this one.” I take his hand and pull him up to me as we begin to sway. I feel him tuck his head into me. Yes, this is right. He looks up to me as I lower my head to meet his, looking into his eyes right before I kiss him. And for a split second he kisses me back before shoving me away. 

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” He grabs his jacket and runs out, leaving me shouting his name.

I don’t know what just happened. I go back up and decide to go have a drink. Marking off yet another thing off the list. I smile thinking to myself; I’m showing him what he needs to see and always wanted. I head out to Babylon to have a few drinks and get rid of this hard on that only Justin can give me. Soon enough he will be mine.   
*********  
 **Justin POV:**

I wish I knew what was going on with Brian. First the flowers and then the picnic and the dance. And now I find out he had a talk with Ethan in the park. Making him sign the papers and hiding who he truly is. The words he said were Brian’s words, not Ethan’s. What I don’t understand is why. Why all of a sudden Brian is doing things that he’s doing. The flowers. The picnic. The dance. What he said to Ethan.

I look over at Ethan who smiles at me. “I’m sorry J, I just need to do this. It’s my big chance. I really wish you could come with me.”

“Me too. I will be back.” I get up and head to the one place I know where Brian is. I walk into the smoked filled club of Babylon and look around for the one man who always brought me here. I don’t see him anywhere as I head into the backroom. 

I walk through the men having sex and blowjobs and set my eyes on the one man every one wants and probably has had, at least once. He’s leaning against the wall getting his dick sucked. Looking so sexy. I walk over with my mind back on track. 

“Fuck off,” I tell the trick. 

“I’m not done.” He looks up as I shove him away. “I said fuck off.” 

He moves away as I get in front of Brian. “Take a number Sunshine.” 

“Been there and done that and fucking wrote the book. What the fuck did you tell Ethan?”

“The truth.” He looks down at me.

“There’s nothing noble about being poor? He fucking signed the papers.” I yell at him.

“Good for him. He’s smarter then I thought.”

“Yeah, hiding who he is. He’s going to be living a lie.”

“Sometimes you got to get to where you belong.” 

“Brian, you of all people hate liars.”

“No, he’s only lying because they are making him. What you want him to keep peddling on the streets for money just so he can keep the little blond boy ass? Is that your definition of true love Sunshine?” 

“Fuck you Brian.” I turn to walk out hearing him call my name.

“Why are you doing this? Why the flowers, the picnic?”

“Moment of insanity,” he says as I turn to walk out. I run into Ethan.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him.

“I knew you would be here. You okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Got great news. I talked to my agent and he said I could take you with me as my assistant as long as we don’t let it show we are together.” 

“Really? That’s cool,” I say back.

Just as we are at the door I hear Brian’s voice come on over the loud speaker. 

“Justin. Stop. Please.” I turn to see Brian on the stage. He looks me in the eyes as he looks around. 

I shake my head as I turn with Ethan. 

“Justin, I said fucking wait.” I look up at him. “I have something to say, please listen to me.” I nod my head.

“Justin, I didn’t mean what I said. It wasn’t insanity. Look this is hard for me and for once I’m not talking about my dick. I made a mistake. The worst mistake of my life. I let you walk away but I need you back Justin. I need my Sunshine.” He gets down and walks towards me.

“Justin let’s go,” Ethan tells me.

“No, I want to hear this.” I look back at Brian who is still walking towards me.

“I am not big on showing my feelings, and I’m sorry. You wanted flowers and romance and I wanted to show you that I could give that to you. Justin, we are good together. Always were and you always call me on my bullshit and I almost broke so I did the only thing that Brian fucking Kinney would do and that’s pushed you away.” I am standing amazed on what I am seeing and hearing. 

“Justin, please. I knew that first night that I was falling for you and it scared me to care for someone like that. Come home with me. You don’t have to hide anything with me.”

“I, I don’t know. You still aren’t giving me what I want. What I need.” I turn to walk away when I feel his arms around my waist. His lips by my ear, breathing into my neck. 

“I love you Justin Taylor. I have from the moment I met you. It’s all or nothing, all bets are off.” I freeze at the sound of his voice as I sigh as he turns me around in his arms.

“YOU HEAR THAT BABYLON? BRIAN KINNEY IS IN LOVE WITH JUSTIN TAYLOR!” He screams out. I look into his eyes and finally know, finally hear it loud and clear.

“Justin I get it now why you needed to hear it. I never knew I needed it until after you left. I miss it. I miss you. Please Justin, come home.” I look at him as I pull his head down to kiss him. 

“I love you too, Brian.” 

“Justin?” I hear Ethan behind me as I turn around. 

“Ethan, I’m sorry. I love him.”

“I know.” He turns around to leave when Brian stops him. 

“Ethan, I do love him. I know how it hurts to lose him. But I did mean what I said. You are fucking awesome for a violin player.” 

“Yeah thanks. I knew when you said what you said that I would lose him. Take care of him. And I know I am great at my job.” He walks out, knowing that nothing he would say could make me go with him. 

I turn back around in Brian’s arms as he takes my hand and leads me to the middle of the dance floor where I hear the familiar song ‘Save the Last Dance with Me’ come over the speakers and Brian looks at me. “Can I have this dance, for now and forever?” 

“Yes, forever.” He pulls me into him and lets the dance of the worse night becomes the dance of the best night. And with the same feelings as I had that night. Well from what I can remember and the thoughts in my head that tell me how I must have felt. Pure love. 

“Rage to riches,” Brian whispers.

“How?”

“I know you better then you think. Pure love, that took me from Rage to Riches. I love you Sunshine.”

“I love you too.” We sway to the music, holding each other from that point on and into eternity.


End file.
